


Sniper's Pit

by Maddie_CM_Cyber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_CM_Cyber/pseuds/Maddie_CM_Cyber
Summary: Ironspark has been to the Pit and back, quite literally. Born in Iacon and soon lost to Kaon, this femme has learned to survive the hard way. Now, she is in charge of two boys. Two boys that she'd eventually gladly give her life for. However, when a new danger threatens to tear them away from her she must fight as she's never fought before. Will she succeed? Or will she fall back into her own Sniper's Pit?





	1. Chapter Zero: Ironspark

**Author's Note:**

> For Huntress. Who wanted to learn more.
> 
> This will not follow the Supernatural storyline anywhere after the end of Season four. Sorry guys. It follows Transformers and Marvel. It's just a little too tricky to add it in with this. :/ I will explain later, though, how they ended the whole 'Lilith' mess. Also, this will include many OCs from the Impala series on Wattpad as this was actually one of my original story plans for Metallicar.

_A world without light is no world for life.... - Shade D._

 

 

_**Some things begin small and grow to be something big. Some things begin big and fall to be small. This is the story of how something tiny turned into one of Earth's biggest mysteries. This is the story of how I fell in love with an unlikely being....** _

 

I was born in Iacon. To a loving danniluk and a protective opiluk. Their names I've long forgotten. But their faces, the kindness, and love they showed. That I hope to never forget. I was stolen away when I was only a few Earth years old. From there I was taken to Kaon, and raised as one of the most ruthless gladiators ever to walk the surface of Cybertron.

No mech or femme could overpower me. I held myself with a regal bearing and the stance of a femme from Iacon. Never one from Kaon. All that ended one day, when a mech named Scatterbolt wormed his way into my spark. So lost in love was I that I never saw the darkness in his spark.

A few vorns later he convinced me to be his berthmate. But being inexperienced, I made a potentially deadly mistake. Sometime later I fell ill and was not able to fight in the pits of Kaon. A mech whom I had never fought before rose and took my place. Both in the pits and in the sparks of the onlookers.

Meanwhile I, in a desperate attempt to get rid of whatever ailed me, sought help from a well-known doctor. His name was Ratchet, and he was visiting to check on a friend of his. When I bumped into him he immediately took me to his temporary clinic. It was there that he told me I was sparked. Overjoyed, I left, seeking out Scatterbolt. Only to find him bedding another femme. He saw me and I fled to the only place I knew I would be safe. I fled to the medic.

It was there he told me that, without a sire bond the sparkling would likely perish. I mourned for hours over the fact that this tiny life was already lost to me. The medic's next proposal both thrilled and terrified me.

'Form a temporary bond with me.' He had said. 'I will help you until the sparkling is born. But you must move with me to Praxus.'

Only when I felt a pain from my sparkling did I agree. We formed a temporary bond then and there, a feeling of care that I had never known before sweeping over me. I could feel the tiny spark soaking in every ounce of affection that it could.

Nothing, it seemed, could go wrong.

Some time after I was wandering the streets of Praxus, swelled with the spark's protoform. Femmes cooed to the spark even though it had not yet been born. They all wished me luck and for once, I felt like I belonged. That was when I met Orion Pax and Megatronus. They were kind to me, and both stopped to speak with the tiny spark. However, Orion did something that none since Ratchet had ever done. He asked me my name.

Taken aback I did not know how to answer. Did I tell him the truth? That I did not know my own name? With a sigh, I confessed that the only name I had ever known was that of a gladiator. They had called me The Darkest Spark. Supposedly it wasn't too far off from my real name. But when Megatronus heard this he grew dark, angered with me. Orion had barely stopped him from killing me then and there.

I didn't hear from either until after my sparkling was born. A femme, protoform as silver as the moons above. She had tiny winglets that would soon form doorwings, just like my own. Before the bond was split I could feel Ratchet's pride, as she had adapted to look like him instead of Scatterbolt.

Only then did I realize I held no way to care for her. I pleaded for Ratchet to take her into his care, which he agreed to with much reluctance. He knew how much I loved her already and said that, before he did that, I had to give her a name. It had taken longer than I recall before the perfect name came to me.

'Onyx.' I had whispered, the femme's dazzling blue eyes falling on my own red eyes. She seemed to approve.

Four vorns later, before I could visit my little Onyx, the war began. Megatronus had hunted me down personally, demanding my life for the one I took. He told me about Caliburst and how she was his mate. He also told me how I was the one who claimed her spark. And that, in revenge, he had already claimed the spark of my Onyx.

So broken was I after that he decided to spare my life. But he took one of the few things I had. He took the sight of my left optic. Orion found me and took me home, caring for me until I was able to leave on my own once more. Before I could he told me that he had learned my name. I merely took the information and left, choosing not to look into it.

The reign of The Darkest Spark had been reignited.

Many vorns came and went. They saw me learning how to use a sniper rifle and quickly becoming the best at it. I fought every day as hard as I could, constantly avoiding the Autobots while demolishing the forces of the Decepticons. Slowly I worked my way through, hoping one day to reach their leader Megatron. I never got the chance as he fled the world in search of the All Spark.

I had reached the main console of the All Spark at the same moment a young femme of chartreuse and black did. My spark twisted in agony as I watched the youngling. So much like my lost little Onyx was she. I turned and fled, never looking back.

That night I looked into the information that Orion had given me. I learned my name, but not those of my creators. I also learned that I was younger than I originally believed. When I had been sparked with Onyx I had barely been old enough to carry a sparkling. Perhaps that was why the old medic was so kind to me...

Still considered a youngling myself I now see why femmes and mechs gave me odd looks when I spoke of my sparkling. But I brushed those thoughts away as my gaze returned to my name.

_Ironspark._

And that is how my story begins...


	2. Chapter One: Winchester

_Location: Earth_

_Local Year: 2007_

_Status: Offline._

_System Reboot_

_....Reboot Fail...._

_Restart System Reboot_

_.... Reboot Success...._

_Onlining CPU..._

_CPU Online..._

_Onlining battle computer..._

_... Battle computer online...._

_Energon Levels: Critical 5%_

_External Damage Detected... Beginning emergency repairs..._

_Internal Damage Detected... Beginning emergency repairs..._

_Left Optic: Non-responsive... Attempting Repairs..._

_... Optic repairs failed..._

_Left Optic: Non-responsive... Attempting Repairs..._

_... Optic repairs failed..._

_Updated Status: Online..._

 

Dean swore his car groaned as he pulled the vehicle into the garage. "Hey Baby. About time for a tune-up, isn't it?" He smiled faintly and patted the dash. Sam rolled his eyes as he climbed from the parked vehicle.

"I can't believe you obsess so much over that thing." Dean glared at his brother, running a hand over the door as he exited. The car shuddered but he passed it off as it settled into place.

"She's my baby." He smirked, frowning at the mud that covered the sleek black car. "And she needs to be cleaned." He turned on his heel as Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed. Have fun with your car wash." Dean simply ignored him as he filled a bucket with soapy water. He had just finished as a loud grinding noise met his ears. He spun, dropping the bucket as the makeshift garage collapsed.

"Baby!!" Dean rushed over as Sam and Bobby both ran out.

"What the hell?!" Bobby yelled as boards were thrown everywhere. Dean and Sam soon reached the garage, both freezing as red locked onto them. Instinctively they both recoiled, falling flat on their backs. Guttural clicks and harsh whirs escaped the form as it stepped towards them.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Sam scrambled backward. "What do you want?!" It stopped, crouching down.

"Wh-what?" The words escaped in a burst of static. The thing appeared to cough, dust flying from its mouth. Dean looked up at the figure, noticing scars over its left eye. "Fragging planet and its organic slag." The voice was feminine, though harsh from obvious disuse.

"I'm not the only one confused here, am I?" Dean asked.

"No. You aren't." He turned to see Castiel behind him. The form moved back, eyeing him carefully. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"Who's to say?" She growled, standing. "You think you could do anything to me?" He met her glare with one equally as powerful.

"Go back to your world." He spoke forcefully, a light illuminating him and projecting a shadow of his wings. She seemed angered at the sight.

"You're one of them! One who threw me to the ground in that hellhole and all but offlined me." Castiel stilled, looking her up and down.

"What is your name?" She remained silent. "Tell me your name!" Again nothing.

"Idjit." Bobby muttered. "Hey! Big, tall and scary! Would you just give him your name?" She turned her glare on him and he refused to move.

"My designation is Ironspark." Castiel crossed his arms.

"That's an odd name." Sam spoke up. "Now, jus-"

"What the hell?!" All eyes turned to Dean. "Where's my Baby?!" Ironspark looked to him.

"Your what?" She asked.

"The Impala!" Ironspark sighed and leaped up as high as she could, landing on her hands and swiftly changing. The front of the Impala impacted gently on the ground, Dean staring with wide eyes.

"A rather show-off way to change form." Castiel muttered.

"Zip it Feathers." She grumbled. Dean and Sam were simply staring at the vehicle.

"Well then. I need a drink." Bobby stated. A blue flash of light blinded them for a half second before their eyes fixed on a woman dressed in black. She wore a black top that stopped just above her belly button and a silvery black short skirt. Dean noted her black boots, the heels a gleaming metal. She cocked her hip to the side and placed her hand on it.

"I need a drink as well." Dean stood quickly.

"Allow me to join you." He smirked and Ironspark rolled her bright red eyes, the left bearing three large scars.

"Nah, you're too squishy." She stated as she walked into the house. Sam burst out laughing.

"Dude."

"What?" Dean looked to him.

"You just got rejected by a car." Sam laughed even harder as this only earned him a bitch face.

-

_"Hail the Horror of the Pits!" The Darkest Spark allowed her gaze to trail over the gathered group. "Darkest Spark! Darkest Spark!" She merely laughed at their joyous cheers._

_"Settle mechs. This round's on me!" She dropped a small satchel of credits on the counter and heard cheers from all around. She downed her cube of high grade and slammed it down. She smirked as her gaze fell on her best friend. Caliburst. So swelled with_ _spark was she that she could hardly walk. "But none for you. High-grade is no good for a sparkling."_

_"I know, I know." She then paused. "Listen. Darkest. I... I need your help." Darkest Spark lowered her second cube and turned to her friend._

_"You name it and I'll do it." She looked up at her with serious optics as she led her from the bar and into the alley beside._

_"I will return to the arena shortly after the sparkling is born. And when I do..." She hesitated, taking a deep vent. "I need you to offline me."_

-

"Caliburst!" Ironspark shot upright, having transformed at some point during her recharge flux. She growled and slammed her fist into an old rusted junker.

"Woah! Easy with the cars!" She glared at Bobby and stood.

"What care should I have of fleshies and their pathetic garbage?" She snapped.

"Easy now, I'm just saying you need to be more careful. From what I gather you still haven't been awake that long." This earned him another glare.

"Long enough to know who your boys are and what they hunt." She then growled. "And why do you care, human?"

"Because you've been protecting Sam and Dean. And they're like sons to me. Which pretty much makes you family too." She fell silent, staring at an old yellow vehicle not far from her.

"I had a family once." She hung her helm. "Not anymore." Her gaze was brought to Bobby as he rests a hand on her pede.

"What happened?" He asked gently, calmly. Ironspark couldn't help but trust him.

"She was killed." Ironspark pulled a holodevice from her subspace and activated it. A tiny chartreuse and black femme danced across the image, a chartreuse mech laughing as she nearly fell. "Offlined when she had barely begun to live." Ironspark felt her servo move instinctively to her abdomen, as it had many times when she was still sparked and needed comfort. Pain tore through her when she felt nothing from the child's side of the bond.

"That's awful. I hope you catch the sumabitch that did that." Ironspark managed a tiny smile.

"You may not be so bad, Bobby Singer."

"Ah shut up idjit. Can't go around gettin' soft." He then looked back to the projection as it changed to one of the girl tackling Ironspark with a gleeful cry. "She's beautiful though." Ironspark smiled proudly.

"Yes... She was."

-

Dean walked into the living room with a yawn, glancing out the window to see Bobby and Ironspark talking. He then turned his attention to the fridge, where he knew he had a slice of pie stored away. He retrieved it and turned to see Sam sitting at his laptop.

"What's the word Sammy?" The man rolled his eyes.

"Mostly just another Hulk sighting, rumors of some glowy chick and a shadowy dude picking off criminals and Tony Stark releasing a boatload of new weapons." He closed his laptop.

"Well, leave it to big and green to make headlines."

"Also, Johnny Storm sent us an email." Dean scoffed.

"What about this time?" Sam opened the message and scrolled through it.

"They need our help." He scoffed. "Something about a, and I quote, 'blue liquid that glows like a firefly's ass'."

"Really?" Sam nodded and Dean shrugged. "Okay. Sounds interesting."

"Wanna ask Bobby for a car?" Dean looked confused.

"What's wrong with Baby- uhh, Ironspark?" Sam frowned.

"Dude, she's alive. I don't think she'd appreciate us riding inside her." Dean thought to her human form. A collection of inappropriate thoughts filled his mind and he smirked. "Dean!" Sam yelled at him.

"What?"

"You're not going to sleep with her!" Sam stated.

"Says you!"

"Dean she's an alien!"

"A hot one." Sam threw a bitchface his way and he laughed. "I'm kidding. Even if it is true." He stood before his brother could say anything more and walked outside.

"Dean. Anything new?" Bobby asked, drawing Ironspark's attention.

"Yeah. Johnny messaged us. Wants us to help with something glowy." The older man looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that Johnny said it was 'blue liquid that glows like a firefly's ass'. His exact words." Ironspark tensed. "Know anything about it?" He asked Bobby.

"Not a clue. Never heard of anything like it." Ironspark knelt, holding out her servo. A fresh cut was in one small spot, allowing a few drops of a glowing blue substance to leak out.

"Like this?" Dean looked up at her.

"What is this stuff?" She pulled her hand back before he could touch it.

"Highly lethal to humans. Which is confusing. Seeing as you've been riding with me for years and never got sick from it." She muttered.

"Maybe we're immune?" Dean suggested. She hummed in thought.

"Maybe." She rubbed at the wound, slowing the leak. "It's called energon. It is our lifeblood. It comprises part of our ammo and it's our food source."

"All in one drink." Bobby mused, making her nod.

"Sadly since the loss of the AllSpark, Cybertron was no longer able to create energon. Or life." She stood. "Energon is scarce and without it..."

"You guys are done for." Bobby concluded, looking to her as she nodded.

"I personally would not care if my life was lost. I would see my little Onyx in the Well of All Sparks." She said lightly. She allowed Bobby to climb up and sit on her shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked. She looked to him and he hung his head. "I had a daughter too once. She was bright and sweet and never got into any trouble."

"What happened to her?" He shrugged.

"People in town started dissing mutants and she vanished. I still don't know why. She was normal. And even if she was one I'd never let anyone hurt her." She looked to him. "Month later I saw an unusual death in the papers. What caught my eyes was the name. Alice Singer. Looked at the picture and, sure enough, it was my baby girl." Ironspark looked away.

"I am sorry for your loss Bobby." He looked to her.

"Ironspark, you'll see her one day. I'm sure of it. But don't make it sooner than it has to be. For the sake of those around you." She looked to him and then to Dean before catching sight of Sam by the window. She sighed and nodded.

"You're right." She stood and set him down. "The time to mourn has passed. Now, it's time to keep 'moving forwards'." Dean grinned.

"Great! So. When do we leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long. But in my defense, I got two chapters written for this and one for Encryption! So after I edit them I will post them. Enjoy! ~ CM


	3. Chapter Two: Stark and The Fantastic Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fantastic Four in this story are the original ones. From the movies that came out when I was growing up. Not the new ones.
> 
> |Cybertronian|

_Miami_

Tony groaned as the light shone on his face. "Jarvis." He pouted. "Lights."

"Come on Tony. You should be getting up anyway." A delicate voice called, nails gently dragging along his side. He snapped out and grabbed the woman, turning and pulling her down to settle on his lap. A blanket and pair of black silk and lace undergarments were all that separated Tony from his blonde goddess.

"Hmmm. Nightmare." She seemed to purr at the way his name rolled from her lips. She leaned down and kissed him, simultaneously pushing down with her lower body. He groaned against her lips, hands snapping to her hips as he pushed up. It was her turn to make a sound of surprise before she pulled away completely.

"Come on. We need to take a shower." She said, slipping from his lap. He pouted before bolting upright.

"Coming!"

-

Pepper looked up with a smile as Nightmare walked into the room. "Hey Pep!" She grinned, hugging her best friend. Pepper smiled, laughing as she saw that Nightmare had stolen one of Tony's shirts. "What?" She asked.

"You took Tony's shirt." Nightmare looked to it and laughed.

"Oops." Pepper smiled. Even though this woman was dating the guy she liked she couldn't hate her. She couldn't even dislike her. Nightmare had been through too much. She deserved this happiness. 

"Oops? Come on Night, we both know you did it on purpose." She teased, making the woman laugh.

"Okay, yes. But they're so comfy." She pouted. Pepper laughed softly and watched as Tony walked in and snuck up behind Nightmare. He captured her in his arms, making her squeak in shock. In her shock her hair turned silver. Pepper chuckled as the mutant shot a glare at Tony. "Stark!" He kissed her, making her fall slack in his arms.

"Come on Nightmare. You know you love it when I surprise you." She grinned evilly.

"And you know how much I love taking sex away from you." He gaped at her.

"But Nightmare!" He whined. She smirked as she walked away, Pepper chuckling and shaking her head.

"Come on Tony, get dressed. You need to be at a meeting in twenty minutes." Tony simply continued to pout as he left the room. "Such a child." She smiled fondly before going to find Nightmare.

She ended up finding the woman on the roof, her gaze directed northwest. "Pepper..."

"Yes, Nightmare?" She turned her attention to her.

"Could... Could you do something for me?"

"Anything." The redhead smiled.

"Look up a name for me." She was shocked by her sudden seriousness, a hidden pain in her words. Pepper nodded and Nightmare held out a piece of paper. She took it and Nightmare turned, smiling. Though Pepper could tell it was fake. "Well, I'm late for an important meeting. See ya!" She bolted past her and she nodded. As soon as the blonde woman was gone Pepper opened the paper.

"Who is Bobby Singer?"

-

Dean reclined in the Impala's seat, ignoring her grumbling about 'fleshies' in her interior. He found it amusing, how the robot seemed to hate them yet carried them around anyways. She could have made them take one of the other drivable vehicles, but he was thankful she didn't.

He really did still love his car, though now he could figure it'd be in a friendly manner. If she ever got to that point, that is. Maybe some day, if he proved that they weren't all that bad. For now, however, he'd just have to sit back and leave her be.

"Alright, I have to ask. Why here?" Sam asked. Ironspark scoffed.

"Do I look like I know?" She muttered.

"Just asking a question. I mean, there's got to be a reason why you're on Earth. Right?"

"Oh. That." She huffed a sigh as her human, Sam thought she'd called it a hollowed form, appeared in the driver's seat. "I'm here as a scout. Or I was. Looking for something of ours that's lost somewhere on your Earth."

"Don't you have a way of tracking it?" She frowned.

"Sort of. But it's energy signature has been lost for millennia. We believe it may simply be buried too deep for our scanners to detect." She explained. "The Autobots are doing most of the searching but I'm helping because I really want to go home."

"So this... Artifact, we'll call it that, is here. And we've never come across it?" Ironspark looked to Sam.

"There are many things your world hides that you do not yet know." She said. "It hid us, and you did not know we were here." Sam paused.

"You do have a point there."

"I do not mind you too much Sam. At least you are smart and not constantly staring at my hollow's aft." She said, casting a glance back at Dean.

"What?" He asked innocently. Ironspark merely rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, toying with what looked like a piece of glass.

"What's that?" Sam asked. She held it out and he took it.

"Datapad. It stores information and images." He tapped the screen, it lighting up with a foreign language. "Of course, you won't be able to read it."

"Who's that?" Dean asked, looking over his brother's shoulder. Ironspark looked over and softened, a sad smile crossing her face.

"Onyx. That's the first picture ever taken of her." Sam looked to her and then to the small bot in the image, nestled in the arms of a bot who looked too much like Ironspark for it to be a coincidence.

"She looks like you." He said. It finally clicked with Dean too, though he remained silent. Ironspark seemed to have forgotten she was talking with humans, and he wasn't going to remind her of the fact. She suddenly closed off and hid the datapad in her glove box once more.

"We're here." She said, stopping the vehicle and looking to Sam and Dean. Dean jumped out quickly but Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I know you don't like us. But we're here if you ever need to talk." She looked to him with a low growl.

"I don't need the help of any fleshies." She tore away and climbed out, heading towards the building. Sam and Dean raced to catch up, joining her quickly in the elevator as a security guard yelled at them. Ironspark took no notice as the doors closed.

-

Reed Richards looked up as the doors to the elevator opened, a woman walking out with two familiar men behind her. "Ah. The Winchesters. And a new associate I presume?" The woman scowled.

"I am not associated with these skin-jobs."

"Ooh, Skin-jobs. That's a new one." Dean remarked. "Seriously, what bug crawled up your ass and died?" The woman ignored him, her gaze remaining on Reed.

"You have something. Something toxic that should not be handled by your kind. Where is it?" She asked.

"What is she talking about?" He asked.

"Something that glows. It's blue I think." Sam said.

"Oh! That's over here." He led them over to the glass container, where the woman opened it. "Hey! That stuff's lethal!" She looked it over, frowning.

"Someone is injured." She mused, looking back to Reed. "Was there anything else?" She asked.

"A piece of metal." He gestured to it and she grabbed it quickly, eyes wide.

"Bee." She turned the metal over. "Mr. Richards." She turned to him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you any good with figuring out puzzles?" He looked offended.

"I'm excellent at puzzles!" He proclaimed. She nodded and set the piece of metal down.

"Good. Then I'm going to need your assistance." And with that, she vanished.

-

"What's going on here?" Ironspark looked up as a woman entered. The doctor turned and looked at the woman.

"Susan. I was just helping Sam, Dean and their friend with their car." Ironspark was leaning against her alt, unsure of whether or not to actually show the man. Though the room they were in would be tall enough.

"I thought Dean was good with cars." Susan said, looking at Ironspark.

"He is. But I doubt even he could fix a long range communication array." Ironspark shrugged. "Especially when the tech wasn't even human." The two looked at her in confusion as her holoform flickered. She transformed, cracking the floor as she brought her servo down wrong. Everyone moved away at this, red optics focusing on them all. It was about all they saw except for a basic shape as she stuck close to the shadows.

"What the hell?!" She looked up at two new people entered. "We under attack?" One asked, his hands igniting with fire.

"I'm not sure." Reed said.

"She may hate humans but she's not going to attack." Sam promised as she sat.

"I already said I needed assistance. Of course I am not going to attack." She leaned back and they all continued to stare up at her. |Ya'd think I'd grown a second helm.| She clicked, making them jump.

"What was that?" Dean asked. Ironspark looked to him.

"I have a tendency to mutter to myself in Cybertronian. Got an issue with it?"

"Yeah, it's creepy." Ironspark smirked.

|Good.| Sam facepalmed at the glares the two sent to each other.

"Alright, enough you two. Ironspark needed help, remember?" They both looked to Sam and the femme nodded.

"Sam is correct. My comm requires repairs. And I am not skilled enough nor able to reach it."

"Which makes Stretch here perfect for the job." The man's hands extinguished as he spoke. "Johnny Storm. You've already met my sister, Susan and her boyfriend, Reed. Now you just need to meet the Thing." The stone man looked irritated at this.

"My name's Ben." He growled, crossing his arms. Ironspark moved forwards, her form still blending mostly to the shadows. She knelt on the ground and leaned over the others. She looked down at the man and he looked up at her.

"In all my years of travel among the stars I have never encountered such a creature. What are ya?" She nudged him and he swatted her servo away, surprised when it hurt. She frowned, rubbing the dent.

"I was human. Until this idiot got us stuck in some cosmic storm." Ironspark looked to Reed.

"Is that why the other one catches fire?" He nodded. "Fascinating." She mused, picking Johnny up by the back of his shirt.

"Woah! Hey! A little less manhandling please!" Sam and Dean snickered, the former noticing Ironspark's sudden fascination with the humans.

"Ironspark. Are you a scientist?" She looked at Sam and shrugged.

"A little bit here and there. Ratchet and his friend Wheeljack taught me a lot." She set him down and sat back once more, nearly hitting a nearby toolbox. "Woah."

"So you're like brainiac here." Ben gestured to Reed and Ironspark shrugged.

"I guess." She then reached up to her neck, opening a small panel and exposing several highly damaged wires. Reed instantly moved to her side, climbing up and looking at her neck. "Just don't touch the blue line. If it's severed... Well, then I'd be one with the Well of All Sparks."

"Major artery?" She nodded and he looked in again. "Well, these four wires here are- Woah!" He recoiled as he was shocked, shaking his hand.

"Live?" Ben asked.

"Very." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pair of thick gloves and pulling them on. He reached in again, forced to stretch a bit to reach the worst of the wires. He worked gently, repairing them to the best of his abilities. Finally, he leaned back, looking up at her. "How's that?" Her optics distanced and she frowned.

"Well, it's working. But the Autobots are using their own channels." She focused on the humans again. "Don't suppose ya could help me hack into them, could ya?"

"I can try." She handed him her datapad and he hooked it up.

"So you aren't an Autobot?" Sam asked.

"No. Not a Decepticon either." She replied, focused more on her comms. "I'm a Neutral. Gives me free reign to go after Megatron."

"So is this 'Bee' a neutral too?" Dean asked.

"No. He's an Autobot I met a few times. Good kid, too young to be stuck in a war though." She fell silent as her optics went almost completely blank. "Oh, what's this?"

"What is it?"

"The Autobots think they've found the All Spark. Good. I can join them and go home." She then growled. "Scrap. I can't reach them."

"Sorry. I did the best I could."

"Not your fault. Our tech is way too advanced for ya guys to figure out in a day." Reed climbed down and Ironspark closed her neck up, putting the datapad away. "Sam, Dean. Let's roll. Doctor Richards. Dispose of the energon properly. Thank you." She transformed again, her holoform reappearing.

"So, where to now?" Dean asked. Ironspark turned to him.

"Tranquility, Nevada."


	4. Chapter Four: Missing Something

The second they stopped at the Witwicky house Ironspark was climbing from her alt, moving for her daughter. She and the girl latched onto each other at the same time, Sam watching curiously. He didn't notice Ratchet's holoform walking over and moving to whisper to the man.

"They're reforging their bond. It's why Onyx appears as a child." He jumped and looked to him. "Sorry."

"No. It's fine." He then looked at the man. He looked about forty, his hair blonde with streaks of grey here and there. He was dressed exactly like a doctor. Down to the lab coat and sanitary white sneakers. His eyes were the same blue as his bipedal, something he noticed was the same with Ironspark as well. Though her left eye was constantly hidden from sight. "So what exactly are these 'hollowed forms'?" Ratchet laughed a bit.

"No, no. They're holoforms. H-o-l-o forms." Sam remained confused. "Solid holograms made of pure energy. And a little too much experimenting from a couple of overcharged scientists."

"You and her?"

"Hmm. And Wheeljack." Ratchet said, leaning against the Corvette.

"So you and Ironspark?" Ratchet went quiet with this.

"In a way. It is true that we have clearly both missed holding a romantic connection. But it did not start out that way." He then looked to the man. "She'll tell you, when she trusts you." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, that'll never happen. She hates humans." Ratchet shrugged.

"Maybe. But she's been hurt before. Badly. Just give her time." With that Ratchet left, Sam looking up as Onyx went to go pester Jazz. Ratchet smiled down at Ironspark's holoform, his arm looping around her waist. She leaned against his chest and Sam turned away. They deserved their privacy.

-

"Onyx!" Jazz grinned, his holoform scooping up the girl's own. She giggled and held on to the dark-skinned man. She hugged him and then climbed onto his shoulders, nearly knocking his glasses off. She sat and held onto the top of his head. She inspected his hair, looking at the odd form of it. She then shrugged and rest her arms on his head.

"Hey Jazz? Now that danni's back, does this mean we can't hang out?" She pouted.

"Wha? 'Course no' li'l lady!" He looked up at her. "Ah love havin' ya around!" Onyx grinned.

"Almost as much as you love having Prowl around?" Jazz chuckled.

"Almos'." He grinned as Prowl walked over, dressed to match his alt. Onyx grinned as the man walked over.

"Heya Prowl!" Onyx waved.

"Hello little Onyx." He smiled in return, pulling his holoform's coat off.

"Wow. Someone needs a tan." Dean remarked as he walked by. Prowl rolled his eyes as Dean leaned against the nearby Impala. Prowl looked him over before grinning. A second later Dean was staring at an exact duplicate of himself, with the exception of the fact that the new him was wearing a police uniform. Dean whistled low. "Dang. That's better." He smirked. Jazz looked to him and shrugged.

"Ah liked the one before." He looked to the taller man. "This one doesn' look like mah Prowler." Prowl changed his holoform back.

"Is this better?" Jazz grinned.

"Much." Onyx leapt down and walked over to Dean.

"Seriously, that's the only downfall to hanging with Jazz. He and Prowl are always kissing." She teased, making Jazz shout as Prowl rolled his eyes. Dean snickered and looked to Onyx.

"So you're Sparkie's daughter huh?" Onyx looked up with a grin.

"Yep!" She then looked over as Optimus transformed, moving over the bush. "Uh-oh." She transformed next, her holoform vanishing as she caught up to the mech.

"Oh slag." Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl transformed as well, following the mech. Sam and Dean ran after them, hearing the other two transforming behind them. They made it through in time to see a tiny dog taking care of it's business. All over Ironhide's foot.

Ironspark snickered as the chihuahua was flicked into the air. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"It's a harmless little rat Ironide. I've encountered worse." Ironspark stated, leaning against the nearby barn.

"It's leaked lubricants all over my foot!" He snapped. Ironspark shook her helm, muttering to herself.

"Had worse in my alt." She said, looking to Sam and Dean.

"Which time?" Dean quipped.

"Try dismemberment." He thought for a second.

"Which time?" He repeated. She rolled her optics as everyone looked to them.

"Perhaps we should refrain from hunting talk until everything is set right."

"Danni?" Ironspark turned to her daughter.

"Yes my spark?" She shuffled her pedes nervously.

"Are you going to leave after we find the All Spark?" The femme crouched, smiling softly.

"I promise, I will never leave you again." Onyx tackled her in a hug and she held her tight. She stood again, Onyx moving to settle on her hip and resting her helm on her shoulder.

Ironspark looked up again as Optimus ordered them all to transform. Reluctantly she set Onyx down, watching as the femme transformed. She did the same, sticking close to the girl.

"This isn't a truck stop!" Samuel suddenly hissed, leaning out his bedroom window. "This is my back yard!" Onyx giggled as Samuel went back inside. Optimus went up to the window as they all returned to their bipedal modes. Onyx grabbed her mother's servo and leaned against her side.

Sam watched the duo, unable to keep from smiling a little. He hoped she'd be a little less cynical now that she had the girl back. But he didn't count on it. He walked towards them, Onyx smiling and waving at him. "Hey." Sam waved.

"Hi." She knelt a little as he got close. "Thank you."

"For?" He noticed Ironspark watching them, the twenty-two foot femme keeping her eye on her thirteen foot daughter. His attention returned to Onyx.

"For bringing my danni back to me." Sam couldn't help but smile as the girl grinned.

"It was more her than anything." He said. "We just tagged along."

"My danni wouldn't have been too social with the other Autobots without an excuse." The femme stage-whispered to Sam. He chuckled as Ironspark scowled.

"Hey, I would have been social. Though probably only with Ratchet." She muttered the last part and Onyx giggled. Ironspark suddenly grinned, the look foreign on her silver faceplates as she began poking sensitive wires in her daughter's side. The small femme tried to escape, hiding her giggles as she was tickled.

"What is the matter with you?" Ironspark looked up. "He wants us to be quiet." She snickered as the bots began backing off. Ratchet turned and, before Ironspark could throw a warning his way, ran directly into the electric lines.

"Opi!" Onyx yelled worriedly, jumping down and rushing over to the medic. Ironspark laughed as Ratchet groaned and sat up.

"Wow! That was tingly." He groaned again as he fell back, Ironhide watching him. "You gotta try that."

"Yeah. That looks fun." He rolled his optics and waved his servo dismissively.

"Geez Ratch, if ya wanted ta get overcharged ya shoulda just asked." Ironspark knelt by him, her grin remaining as she placed her servo against his chest. "I've got plenty of pre-war high-grade hidden away in my subspace."

"You're sharin', righ'?" Jazz asked as Ironspark helped Ratchet up.

"If it is the high-grade I believe it is then you should save it for something important." Ironspark thought for a moment.

"Alright. When Megatron lays offline in a hole, left for the scraplets, then I'll break it out. Deal?" Ratchet smiled.

"Deal." He left then, going to help the Witwicky boy with a light.

She stood there in silence, watching the medic and remembering the days before the war. Sam and Dean must have noticed her lazy smile, because they were whispering and occasionally glancing to her. Her smile faded and she watched the others with crossed arms. It had occurred to her that it could also be that this was the most they'd seen of her form. Not counting the first day they met. Though they probably hadn't noticed her appearance as much as the fact that she was a giant robot.

"Hide." That word was all she had to hear before she moved Sam and Dean, crouching in the shadows.

Dean saw a shimmer and looked over, shocked to find that Ironspark had vanished entirely. He was still staring in shock as the others began to move again.

"The parents are very irritating." Ironhide said, Ratchet voicing his agreement. "Can I take them out?" Optimus rounded the house with a scowl.

"Ironhide. You know we don't harm humans. What is with you?" Ironhide shrugged.

"I'm just saying. It's an option." Dean made note to ignore him, catching sight of a ripple in the air near Ratchet and Onyx. They looked over as Ironspark reappeared slowly, hitting her arm.

"Fragging device has a glitch." She muttered.

"Well, at least now we know where Mirage's missing cloaking tech went." Ironspark looked to Ironhide.

"Don't look at me. He gave this to me when I took out a 'Con who nearly blew him away." She said. She turned something and the last of her reppeared. "Finally." She lowered her arm and Onyx grabbed it. She also grabbed Ratchet's servo, grinning up at them. Dean thought it looked cute.

The sound of sirens had the Autobots all moving to the alley and transforming, Sam and Dean ending up with Jazz as Ironspark vanished from sight, likely using the cloaking tech to get a better look. They remained with him, silent as the Impala swung back into sight.

"Government. They have Samuel." She said, hearing Optimus and the others' engines roar to life. They all took off, Onyx sticking near them. Ironspark drove clear out ahead, acting entirely as the solo bot that she was.

They caught up relatively quickly, Optimus moving out ahead and transforming. Ironspark joined the others on the bridge, sticking near Ratchet as Onyx joined Jazz and Prowl. Ironspark noted with amusement that Onyx stood the same height as the former. They watched as the vehicle slammed into Optimus' leg, Sam and Dean wincing from where they sat on Ironhide's shoulders.

"That looked painful." Ironspark mused. The group nodded in agreement, jumping down as the men in the car began aiming at Optimus.

-

"Relieve them of their weapons." The leader said. Jazz raised his hand, a magnet pulling the guns towards him. Onyx grinned as the mech then crushed them, tossing them aside. She had no weapons, always having stayed behind during the fights. It was something she was in no hurry to change.

"Is that a kid?" All attention was on Onyx now, and she looked a bit lost. "It is! You idiots are bringing a kid to something like this?" The man snapped. Ironspark was growing more irate by the second.

"Onyx is perfectly capable of-"

"Onyx? Weird name. Weird looking little freak too." Ironspark's pede slammed into the ground beside him before she knelt.

"Keep your mouth shut fleshy! The Autobots may say different but I have no qualms with stepping on you here and now!" She snapped, making the man pale in fear. "So leave my daughter alone. She is not a child, she is simply barely into her adult frame! You got it?" He nodded.

"Darkest! Back off." Optimus snapped. Her engine revved with what sounded like a feline growl. She stood and walked to Onyx, her arms crossed as she stood with her.

_|I can protect myself danni.|_ Ironspark smiled faintly.

_|I know you can, my little spark. I never doubted it.|_

_|You're just doing it because you still think I'm a youngling, aren't you?|_ She asked, crossing her arms. _|I'm the same age as Bumblebee!|_ She pouted and Ironspark chuckled.

_|I know. You're just shorter.|_ Onyx looked up as Ironspark laughed.

_|Hey!|_ She continued to laugh even as the young femme swatted her arm. It was a playful action that made Ironspark smile.

"So now big and scary is laughing?" The man said. "At least I think it's laughing." He muttered. Ironspark turned her attention to him, a clipped remark leaving her and making several of the bots burst out laughing.

"Danni! That wasn't nice!" Onyx's shocked face looked up at the femme and she shrugged.

"He's not nice." She defended. They heard something behind them before a rush of liquid.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Ironspark snickered as Onyx covered her optics in horror.

"Get that thing to stop huh?" The man roared angrily. Bumblebee simply shrugged and rejoined them, standing beside Onyx. Ironspark grinned down at the shorter bot.

_|Good job Bee.|_ He looked up at her and she knew he was grinning. They turned their attention back as Mikaela handcuffed the human to a post with the others attatched to him. "Did she strip him?" She snickered as the woman grinned.

"Maybe." Ironhide interrupted then.

"Prime! Incoming!" Ironspark turned to Onyx and Bumblebee.

"Onyx, follow me." They all transformed, save Optimus as he scooped up all four humans. They all separated, Onyx and Bumblebee both following Ironspark as they sought to lead the humans away from Optimus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and Happy New Year's!


End file.
